To do whatever you say
by sunnydayhorray
Summary: Naruto realsises he's run out of time until his debt to Sasuke must be repayed, and Sasuke has a pretty naughty way of letting him do it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lay on in his sleeping bag, still fully clothed, looking up at the stars. He smiled at how peaceful it made him feel just to look at the way they twinkled in the sky, and how the moon shone bright enough to show him his surroundings, but soft enough not to hurt his eyes.

He sighed and turned his head to see Sasuke lying next to him, but was surprised to see Sasuke looking right back at him. Sasuke smiled softly before closing his eyes, and eventually sleeping. Naruto followed soon after, neither thinking of the situation after the moment it had happened.

"COCKLEDOODLEDOO!" _Ahh what the hell is a bird doing up at this hour?_ Naruto scratched his head and mentally hit himself for such a stupid question.

"How are you this morning?" Sasuke asked with a totally out of character, happy tone.

"Umm good?" Naruto answered nervously.

"Well so am I. Hey I made you breakfast" Sasuke poked the eggs he had cooked on a small slab of metal they had found. "Come on Naruto you'll need your strength."

"Oh yeh the mission…"

Sasuke giggled, again out of character.

"No Naruto. Remember the fight we had a while ago, and you promised me something if I won…"

Naruto went as pale as the stars he'd gazed up at the night before, "Uhh yeh…"

"Well, what did you promise me?" Sasuke teased with a smug smile on his face.

Breathing out heavily Naruto answered: "I promised I'd do what you told me."

"No you promised you would be my slave," Sasuke paused, "For one week."

_Aaah shit_ "And I'm afraid Naruto you start today. I already retrieved the missing scroll when you were asleep. Come to my house in one hour sharp."

**I know this chapter is short but it is kind of an introduction. I'll write more depending on how you R&R, and I want to know what you want it to be like. I know its going to be some kind of yaoi, but has the potential to be kinky or whatever. BTW this is inspired by a fic I read AGES ago, so if you're out there – thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto reluctantly arrived at Sasuke's house, with a bag with some basic supplies and a change of clothes inside. His clothes were clean as he had changed into a pair of white shorts and t-shirt, similar to those that he wore when he was much younger, but they dropped slightly over his knees.

Sasuke sat on his sofa with a fat grin on his face. He knew this was going to be fun, and he could have Naruto do anything he wished no matter what. _Shit this is going to be so fun. I'm gonna make him dress up and – oh shit. _The doorbell wrung with Sasuke sat there with his hands down his pants and a hard on. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on getting it down, and a minute later opened the door to Naruto.

Sasuke's 'focus' went straight out the window when he saw Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto was wearing anything particularly… erotic. Only Naruto looked so… adorable in his shorts and t-shirt, where as Sasuke had only seen him in his bright orange training gear. His eyes wondered around his body for about 5 seconds, going from his smooth, hairless legs to his tanned arms, to his bright (if only a little depressed) face. "Umm, Sasuke?" _SHIT_

"Oh, umm," Sasuke coughed "Yes. Well Naruto come in then." Naruto walked in and looked around at his surroundings. Sasuke watched him, and mentally bell smacked himself for almost getting hard again looking at him. _Christ I need to get a grip on my hormones_._ He's wearing normal clothes and he's already giving me a massive turn on._ Sasuke could admit to himself he had a few issues with his hormones, but Naruto was too naïve to realise this.

"Now Naruto, first there are a few rules you need to remember." Sasuke straightened himself up in a (failed) attempt to look authoritative. "First, you must always call me master, and second, you must do anything and everything I tell you. That's all"

Naruto sighed "Yes Sasuke…" Sasuke glared "Yes master." Naruto could tell that this was going to be a long week.

"Now I'll show you to your room," Sasuke led Naruto through his small house up to a spare room with a bed and a table beside it. "You'll sleep here, but first you are going to vacuum the entire house.

"But Sasuke!"

"You call me master, and you do what I say!" Sasuke barked, surprised at how aggressive he had sounded.

"YES MASTER," Naruto barked back before grabbing the vacuum cleaner from beside Sasuke.

Sasuke leant against the frame of the door staring intently at Naruto's ass as he vacuumed Sasuke's hall. "Oh and Naruto, after you are done with the vacuuming I need you to clean my kitchen floor." Sasuke smiled "I want you to use this." Sasuke tossed a tooth brush on the floor in front of a scowling Naruto. "Have fun slave,"

Sasuke went back to his room to… relieve himself.

**That's the end of chapter 2 and I've got a few ideas for chapter 3 XD. R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke in his black boxer shorts. He looked around the small room searching for his clothes, before getting up to look properly. He looked under his bed and in the small bedside table before realising something was up. _That fucking baka!_

"Come on Naruto I've still got plenty of jobs for you to be doing." Sasuke shouted banging on the door. Naruto soon stormed out of his room in his boxers (after getting rid of his morning wood) and leant against the wall to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke's inner voice was whispering in his mind _CUTE – CUTE – CUTE – CUTE. _"How are you this morning _slave?_" Naruto pouted. "I seem to of lost something of value in my garden, and I need you to find it for me." Sasuke grinned "However, I don't trust you enough to leave you to do it, so I will be accompanying you." Sasuke pulled a small black collar out of his pocket and approached Naruto before placing it around his neck. "Do you understand slave?"

"Yes, _master_." Naruto was really starting to resent Sasuke now that he had humiliated him in this way. Sasuke proceeded to clip a leash onto the back of Naruto's collar, before pushing him forward, and grabbing a magazine to cover his erection.

In Sasuke's garden Naruto got on his hands and knees as Sasuke sat in a deck chair, pretending to read. In actual fact he was staring at Naruto crawl around in those black boxers and his little collar and leash. Sasuke firmly decided that this was the horniest he had ever been as his hand wondered into his own boxers. But soon Sasuke had a better idea.

He went inside and came back out wearing his own white boxers, telling Naruto he was sun bathing when he asked. Truth was Sasuke didn't really lose anything; he only wanted to punish Naruto for not finding it.

"Slave, you have failed me!" Sasuke feigned anger at Naruto. "I trusted you to find a precious air loom of mine, and you were too lazy and incompetent to find it." Sasuke thrust a glass of (tainted) water into Naruto's hand, who drank it greedily after a long day in the sun, before collapsing heavily onto the floor.

**3 hours later**

Naruto awoke in his room, still in his boxers, but this time his limbs were tied by rope to the four posts of the bed. He struggled in vain to try and escape, but the rope held him tight. Soon Sasuke walked in wearing his shorts and a shirt but no socks or his usual arm bands.

"Slave, I am very disappointed with your… performance earlier, and I think it is time for some disciplinary action." Sasuke straddled Naruto hardening him as his thighs made contact with Naruto's amazing chest. But Sasuke didn't care if Naruto saw him get hard over him now, because he could do what ever he wanted to him. His next course of action was to lower his head so that it was inches away from Naruto's pouting face. "I really wish that you could have put in a little more... effort, but I guess that cannot be helped with a lazy little boy like you." Sasuke checked the bonds were tight before kissing Naruto hard on the lips and giving in to all his urges. His hand moved from Naruto's chest down to the smooth legs he had admired before. His heart rate increased as his hand moved up to hold Naruto's smaller ones.

"Master, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, before retracting after realising he had called Sasuke his 'master' by reflex.

"Silence slave you do as I say!" Sasuke got out a small cloth with which he blind folded Naruto, before turning him over and straddling him once again. Sasuke took a pot of Vaseline from the drawer and coated his fingers in it before running them down Naruto's body and sticking them quickly inside him. Then he roughly grabbed Naruto's head and jerked it to the side.

"Suck, slave!" Naruto was at this point screaming as Sasuke shoved his cock inside his mouth, but soon Naruto was greedily sucking on it. Then he pulled out and shoved his cock inside Naruto's tight ass.

"Sasuke please stop it."

"You call me MASTER!"

Sasuke immediately started to pound into Naruto, who was now crying. Sasuke had waited for this moment since around his 12th birthday (which was less than a year back) but had driven him mad with lust. After a few minutes of relentless fucking Sasuke came inside Naruto, before quickly slipping a cock ring over Naruto's penis, and a vibrator up his ass. "You WILL learn to serve me as I command Naruto." Naruto was now screaming at the immense pressure in his cock. "You gave me your word." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, before untying the bonds on his legs allowing him to get on his knees to help him breath. "Kneel to me Naruto." Sasuke removed the ring ten minutes later, and Naruto was told to clean up the mess as he cried.

**Well you asked for kinky… maybe this was a little **_**too**_** kinky but hey I enjoyed writing it. R&R.**


End file.
